Truth or Dare
by The Experimental Film
Summary: Truth or Dare. Yep, Truth or Dare. I threw myself into this because I was a loser way back when I wrote it, so me and the Pokemon cast play the classic hyperactive little girl party game TRUTH OR DARE.


Truth or Dare  
With Pokemon!

  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I don't own Truth or Dare. I don't own disclaimers. (thankfully)

Summary: If you read the summary up front, you'll get a perfectly reasonable summary. Why should I waste my time?

The fic shalt now begin.  
**Scene opens with HyperMew, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Misty, Togepi, Tracey, Jessie, James, and Meowth sitting around a fire (in a fireplace) with hot chocolate and donuts**  
HYPERMEW: Hey, everyone, let's play Truth or Dare!  
EVERYONE: Okay.  
HM: I'll go first. Ash, Truth or Dare?  
ASH: Um, Dare.  
HM: Okay, I dare you to throw your stupid hat into the fire, and admit who you love.  
A: No!  
HM: Okay…**takes out a magical Harry Potter wand thingamajigger and taps Ash with it**  
A: AAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! **throws his hat in the fire and leaps over to Misty** Misty, I loved you from the time I first saw you!  
MISTY: WHAT!?!?!?!?!? **grabs her mallet and starts smashing Ash's head into the ground** I hated you from the time I first saw you! I won't even agree with you until you buy me another bike!  
HM: Hey, that looks like fun! Misty, can I help?  
M: Sure.  
HyperMew takes a mallet of his own and starts bashing Ash's body.  
JESSIE: Cool! **without asking, she grabs her mallet and starts bashing Ash's feet**  
MI, HM, AND JE: Wheeeeeee!  
When the dust clears, Ash is lying on the ground, thinner then Flat Stanley. (If you don't know who it is, don't bother trying to find out. It's some first grade book that my sister likes.)  
HM: Okay, that was fun. Misty, you can go.  
MI: Okay. Tracey, Truth or Dare?  
TRACEY: Dare.  
MI: Yes! I dare you to go into the bathroom, shut the door, turn off the lights, spin around, and say Bloody Mary three times!  
T: All right.  
A door appears, and Tracey goes inside and shuts the door.  
HM: Wait! **taps doorknob with wand**  
The lights go off and you can hear a muffled "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." Then you can hear a scream and an attacking of the doorknob.  
T: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
HM: Heeheehee, I locked the door!  
Five minutes later, the bathroom is silent. HyperMew walks to the door, unlocks it, and goes inside.  
HM: Why is it so dark in here? **flicks the light switch and sees Tracey's bloody remains on the floor** Maybe it had better stay dark… Brock, you can go.  
BROCK: Meowth, T. o. D.? (Truth or Dare, duh!)  
MEOWTH: Dare.  
B: I dare you to go into the other bathroom and repeat the same procedure as Tracey but say 'Tracey' instead of 'Mary'.  
Meowth walks up the stairs to the other bathroom.  
HM: Wait! **goes in bathroom and taps mirror** Okay! It's all right now!  
The door shuts and you can hear, "Bloody Tracey, Bloody Tracey, Bloody Tracey."  
1 second later…5 sec. later…10 sec. later…1 minute later…5 min. later…10 min. later…1 hour later…5 hours later…10 hours later…1 day later…5 days later…10 days later…1 month later…5 months later…10 months later…1 year later…5 years later…1 decade later…5 decades later…60 years later…

Current Status of Everyone:

Meowth: Looking around the bathroom, waiting for something to happen.  
Bloody Tracey: Attempting to get through the mirror.  
Bloody Mary: Watching Bloody Tracey in amusement.  
HyperMew: Playing with his tail.  
Ash: Still flat on the ground.  
Misty: Asleep.  
James: Asleep.  
Brock: Running after Jessie with a pair of scissors. (like in Insanity of a Sleepover!)  
Jessie: Running.  
Pikachu: Playing PlayStation.

HyperMew finally gets bored and opens the door.  
HM: You can come out now.  
HyperMew suddenly notices that everyone is about 70 years old.  
HM: Oops. **snatches the PlayStation console from Pikachu. He turns the car around (Pikachu is playing Lego Racers) and immediately grabs 3 whites and a green, and is teleported**  
For some reason, the entire group is swept back in time.  
HM: That's better. Meowth, your turn.  
MI: Hey! Ash's regaining consciousness!  
Before his head can inflate fully, Misty grabs a pair of scissors, cuts off Ash's feet, and throws them in the fire. They burn quickly. She does the same thing with the body.  
MI: That's better!  
ASH'S HEAD: Ouuggghhhh…  
ME: (Meowth) Ash, T. o. D.?  
A'S H: (Hey! It spells Ash!) Truth…  
ME: Do you really like Misty?  
A'S H: Yes.  
ME: Huh.  
MI: Okay, let's toss his head in.  
A'S H: Wait! It's my turn!  
HM: All right, go, Ash.  
A'S H: Pikachu, T. o. D.?  
PIKACHU: Pika. "" Truth."" A.N. Yay! I goy a birthday Pikachu card! This thing is taking me about a month to write (I'm very slow) and today happens to be Sunday, and yesterday I went to the Pokemon League, and I got a birthday Pikachu card! Whoo-hoo! Okay, back to the story…  
A'S H: Who do you hate more than anyone else on Earth?  
P: Pi. ""You, Ash.""  
A'S H: What? If Pikachu and Misty don't like me, I just…I just…Waaaaaahhhhhh! (Poor Ash, I'll make up for this…)  
MI: **throws Ash's head in the fire** There!  
HM: Pikachu, you go.  
P: Pika. Pikapikapikachu. Ka. Chu. Pikachu! ""James, T. o. D.?""  
JAMES: Uhh, Dare.  
P: Pikachu. Pikachu. Pika! Pikachu! Chu. ""Dare ya to wear your Victreebel on your head for the rest of the day!  
JA: Okay. **releases Victreebel, Victreebel does the obvious**  
JA: Mmmpphh. Mph. Mmmmmmmmmppppppphhhhhhhhh! Miles per hour! (^^ ^^ indicates muffled speech) ^^Jessie, T. o. D.?^^  
JE: Truth.  
JA: Mmmmpppphhhhhh. ^^Was Meowth really your first pokemon?^^ A.N. Dunno where I got that)  
JE: Actually, yeah. He just doesn't want to admit it.  
ME: JESSIE!!!!!!  
JE: **grinning** Sorry, Meowth.  
HM: It's 8:54 P.M. (It is, actually) It's 2:38 in Poketime. Shouldn't you dudes be going to bed?  
B: **yawning** Why not…  
HM: Okey-Dokey. Seeya tomorrow!

END!!!!!!

Things Floating In The Back Of HyperMew's Mind a. k. a. Message Board:

*Let's all welcome Prof.Evolution. He should be joining ffn some time over the rainbow.  
*When I said **her** Tyranitar in To Grill A Pidgeotto, it was a misprint. I'm male all the way. (And I'm not gay! I don't have a clue why that was there! I think my sister had something to do with it!)

Not really a lot, is there?

Good-Bye!!  



End file.
